


Peaches and Plumbs (pt 2)

by AaronJay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronJay/pseuds/AaronJay
Summary: Part 2 of my story – Peaches and Plumbs. After Civil war Bucky and Steve headed to a safe house where they grew a lot closer than friends, but when duty calls he had to answer and Bucky volunteers to be frozen in Wakanda.This story is now set between Civil War and Infinity war where we learn Steve visited Bucky many times over the last 2 years before reuniting in the last battle.





	1. 100th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is set a few months after Bucky was frozen in Wakanda.

Steve never forgot the feeling of his heart sinking to the floor when Bucky had asked to be frozen until he could be cured. Nat had promised Steve he would be safer in Wakanda with T’challa than anywhere else on Earth. He would be safer than they were. The accords and UN were still after them, but Nat had all the tricks and ways to stay hidden.   
It was not the Governments that worried him but the fate of his friend Bucky. They had grown so close and now Steve was lonely again. All his team were dispatched to lay low around the country and Bucky was locked away on a different continent. Nat and Sam visited often but he missed the intimacy he had shared with Buck. His apartment felt empty.   
Especially this morning of March 10th, Bucky’s technically 100th birthday. How may others could reach this milestone and still look so good Steve thought. He wanted nothing more than to spend it with him. He just hoped Bucky was not spending it frozen inside a tube. Wakanda was very quiet on the updates.   
Steve slid the blanket off his body and walked to the bathroom in his tight white undies. Upon opening the door he jumped back as he had stumbled in on Sam shaving over the sink. He was in his boxers. It did little to hide his long shaft and firm ass. “Do you ever knock?” Sam sighed.   
“What can I say I’m a forgetful old man” Steve joked.   
“Well old men do not get priority in this bathroom. Wait your turn” He laughed continuing to shave. Steve was desperate for a pee and lingered to make Sam uncomfortable. He kept receiving glances and glares as he paced. “I should have been roommates with Nat” Sam said finishing up. He rinsed his shaver and wiped his face before walking out of the bathroom. Steve commence his morning routine, finishing with a shower.  
He could not stop himself from thinking of Bucky and the one they had shared together. Buck’s warm, tight, naked body against his. His soft lips kissing Steve’s while gripping his wet ass. It was bliss. Steve grew hard just thinking of it. It was shame he could not repeat it for Buck’s birthday but they would be reunited again ad there were plenty more birthdays to come.   
Steve joined Sam on the sofa with a coffee. He was watching some boring daytime tv show but Steve was checking his tablet for updates on the locations of his team. He only had given them one rule, which was to check in once a week and today was the day. Scott had checked in an hour ago. Clint was safe, as was Nat. Vision and Wanda had only confirmed their safety in the last few minutes but all was well.   
He switched the tablet off and wondered about the safety of Bruce and Thor. It was common for Thor to disappear up into space, but Banner had been missing or hiding for too long. Not even Nat could find him. Steve even thought of Tony but his presence was never far from the tv screen. “Are you going to get dressed today?” Steve asked looking at Sam’s underwear.   
“It’s a rest day. I’ll chill how I want to chill” Sam shrugged. A rest day Steve smirked. If only.   
Steve could not sit by idly and waste a day otherwise he would think of Buck alone on his birthday. He got changed into his gym wear and headed out. The apartment was only two streets away from the gym. He pulled his cap on and shades to hide his face before leaving the main door onto the street. His 1940’s era music from his earphones drowned out the Hussle and bustle of modern life.   
He had started to grow a beard again to stay low but because Bucky had complimented it the last time they were together. It disguised his face from passers-by and he had yet to be recognised as Captain America. Not even the Gym knew his real name. He was William Everett to them thanks to Nat’s help with new identities. He scanned his ID card and walked into the gym. Here he removed his shades and cap but kept himself to himself.   
He had to keep control of his body on the machines. He could outpace the running machine or lift the whole room but he did a fraction of what would pass as acceptable and not superhuman. His focus was on the punching bag. He could it hard enough to feel his rage without many eyes watching him. The bag was in a separate room with other bags but it was always quiet in the mornings. He punched and kicked his morning away with a variety of fast and hard moves. The only thing that distracted him was the news on the tv.   
It was muted but he could see the new member Tony had brought to the airport. Spiderman. He had been spotted helping out with city crime but the show was demanding he would identify himself. He could tell Tony had not given his side of the team the same advice of laying low. They were following their leaders approach to publicity. The accords favoured them he supposed. “That kid has a good heart” He heard Nat behind him. He smiled as he turned to embrace her.  
“How are you?” He asked.  
“Fine” She said pulling away. He knew she would give that answer.   
“Do we have a mission?” He asked, curious about her unannounced arrival.   
“If you call visiting an old friend a mission then yes” She smirked. He could not help but smile. This was more than he could have asked for. She knew the two were more than just friends but had kept his secret. He trusted her more than most in his life.   
“But T’challa said we may only come by official invitation” Steve reminded her.   
“You may not like this, but Tony has trusted me to pick up advanced tech for a new suit he is building. Some Nano-technology. In return we will offer Wakanda protection from any threat in the future” Nat explained. Steve wanted nothing to do with aiding Tony right now They had not spoken in months, but it meant he could see Bucky.   
“We would offer protection anyway. Bucky owes them his life” Steve said, but he agreed to join her. “When are you leaving?” He asked, and she looked at her watch.   
“One hour” She stated.   
He hated being rushed for any plans, but he would not miss this. He grabbed his gym bag and followed her out of the building and back to his apartment block. They reached his door and opened it on Sam still lounging in his undies. “Guest” Steve announced, and Sam sat up.   
“Do you own clothes?” Nat sighed walking in. She had seen him lounging like this one too many times.  
“Yes I do. What are you doing?” He asked watching Steve rush off to gather his belongings. He should have waited to shower but he needed to again. He quickly packed his uniform and clean clothes. It was only a day trip but he wanted to be prepared. He quickly ran back out with clean clothes and told Nat he needed to get ready. She warned him they had forty eight minutes left.   
He showered quickly, got dressed and combed his hair back. He returned to the living room with his bag. Sam and Nat were arguing over why he could not come. “Sam it’s a quick deal then we are flying back” Steve explained but he crossed his hands defensively.   
“This is a team remember”   
“This is unofficial business. Why do you want to come?” He asked.  
“Well I want to see Wakanda”  
“How many people did you say were arriving there?” Steve asked Nat.   
“Two”  
“Then you have to sit this one out Sam. Wakanda is hidden for a reason and we do not want to offend this invitation by bringing more guests than we promised” Steve informed him. He reluctantly gave in with a nod. Steve was secretly relieved. Sam did not know how close he and Bucky had become, even though he probably suspected it. Steve hugged him before he left with Nat. He was excited to see Bucky once again.


	2. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes it to Wakanda to finally see Bucky.

White Wolf

Even in the stealth jet the journey would last hours before they reached Africa. Steve thought of Bucky for most of the flight. He was there to help Nat, but she was perfectly capable of flying the jet alone.   
An incoming call broke the silence. It was Tony. Steve did not want to answer but Nat did. “Hey how long before you reach the kittens den?” He asked from a workshop. Steve could see him but Tony could only see Nat.   
“I’m thirty minutes away” She informed him.   
“Great, I’m working on new designs. Are you sure you don’t want to be Iron Widow? I have some great ideas” He asked but Nat declined.   
“Good name but just focus on the kid” Nat replied, mentioning spider-man.   
“Will do, call me once you have the tech” He said ending the call. There was a lingering silence for a minute. “He still asks about you” Nat revealed but the wound she was trying to heal was too large. Bucky came first.   
“Not now Nat” Steve replied, not wanting to engage in that topic.   
“You don’t have to be two opposing forces”  
“You know it’s more complicated than that. Just imagine if Banner had killed Tony’s parents, how differently would you feel?” He asked. She seemed to shrivel in reply. He knew he should not have used Banner when she was pining for him. He could always relate to that feeling. The jet fell silent once more until they were approaching Wakanda airspace and cloaking tech. Nat radioed in their location to the listening channels, so they could be granted access. “Jet Approved for landing” A male voice replied.   
It was this next dive into apparent forestry that sent Steve’s heart in his mouth. He would never get used to the forest projection, vanishing to reveal a city in the African bush. A true hidden gem. He felt honoured to be allowed to see it not only once, but twice now. Nat slowed the jet down to approach the landing dock where the Wakandan fleet were stationed.   
Before the jet had even touched the ground for more than a minute, the Dora Milaje were marching onto the air field. Steve and Nat unbuckled and nodded in solidarity before the hatch opened, allowing them down onto the hot ground. The African heat engulfed them as they stepped out into the sunshine. “That jet is as old as you Captain” The joyful voice of Shuri called out from her four escorting guards. He smiled as she approached. He shook her hand, as did Nat. “I hope you are well” She stated and they confirmed they had been fine.  
“Thank you for allowing us to come. Where is T’challa?” Steve asked.  
“My brother is very busy with Politics. I can assure you that he asked me to take personal care of you while he is away” Shuri answered. “Now follow me inside. We have plenty to discuss” She stated turning so they’d follow.   
They followed her into the tall building behind. Wakanda had a beautiful mix of modern and ancient architecture unlike any city Steve had seen before. Inside the building he received a few curious glances and even a few glares. He was not in his stars and stripes, but he was a foreigner, perhaps even the first white man some of them had seen in real life.   
Steve wanted to blurt out and ask about Bucky, but he held his tongue for now as they followed Shuri to the elevator. Two guards stepped in with them. Shuri pressed the digital button and it flew up into the building and stopped smoothly onto the right floor. Shuri turned and they followed her out into her laboratory. He was hoping Buck was not still in the freezer they had left him in. The guards fell behind to wait at the elevator.   
They walked past a few rows of advanced weaponry, and suit designs before stopping around a table. “Now Captain” Shuri started  
“Please, call me Steve” He asked and she nodded.   
“Steve. Your friend was wired worse than I first thought. I know that was not what your expecting to hear but he is making steady progress” She explained. It was not what he wanted to hear but progress meant he was on the right track.   
“Is he safe?” Steve asked.  
“To be around?” She asked, and he nodded. If anyone spoke those words again he could lose him. “Yes. We have to re-condition his associations with those words and not just singularly but in the triggering phrase” She explained.   
“How long before it’s gone” He asked.  
“I cannot give you a definitive answer. I’d say months. We are wired like machines in some ways but I cannot wire his emotions. He will have to do some self-healing with the help we can provide”  
“Is he awake?” He asked.  
“Yes but he will be drowsy from the therapy. Before you ask, he still only has one arm. I have made him his replacement with a few upgrades, but the arm was created for the winter solider and we are trying to re-find James Barnes first” She explained. Steve was hesitant but could understand her reasoning. He was about to ask if he could see him, but the elevator doors sounded.   
An elegant woman with snow shite hair entered the room and marched over to them. “What is the meaning of this?” She asked firmly.   
“T’challa organised this meeting mother” Shuri replied. They received a long look up and down.   
“The Avengers are separated, and Shield is destroyed as the world once knew it. The United Nations are hot on your tails and you come here to Wakanda” She sighed as if they had brought trouble to her door.   
“Forgive me but the UN have no idea what we are up to, or where we are. They like to think they do, but Tony Stark is keeping their attention elsewhere” Nat said trying to defuse the angst.   
“We know of Tony Stark. We know he likes to keep the attention on himself. I hope he is wise enough to never come here” She replied. Steve thought the same. “Wakanda is hidden for a reason and always has been for a reason” She explained.   
“We respect secrecy as you well know. We are only here for two things. I have a proposal to make and Steve just wants to visit his friend James” Nat explained.   
“A proposal? What does the rest of the world want from our continent now?” She asked, folding her arms.  
“Mother please. This will all be discussed at the council meeting” Shuri interrupted.   
“Before you make this proposal just remember that we took in your friend despite all our rules and regulations we broke in doing so. He is the first foreign man to receive aid and be housed on Wakandan soil in decades, all while he is being hunted by a hundred and seventeen countries. This deal should have some great advantages for us because we are not the poverty stricken community the rest of the world bleeds dry” She stated but did not wait for any replies. She walked back to the elevator and left them.   
“I apologise for that. My mother is a traditionalist, but times are changing here. I am encouraging my brother to look outwards. There will be a deal whether the council agree or not” Shuri explained with a wink. Nat smiled. “Now let’s take you to your friend” she said.   
He was only two floors up sleeping in his own room, overlooking the Wakanda skyline. Steve felt his heart rate fasten as he saw him. His bare chest exposed his faint scars from T’challa himself. His hair had grown back to its shoulder length since the cabin, but he still looked as handsome as ever. Over his head was some sort of scanning tech monitoring him. They walked to surround him on the bed. “The scan puts him into a deep state of slumber while it analyses his thought process and memories. It should stop in a few minutes” Shuri explained.  
“Shuri, Can I see the tech?” Nat asked clearly wanting to allow Steve privacy.   
“Yes. Take as long as you want Steve, we will be in my lab” Shuri informed him and he thanked her before they left him in the room.   
“Hi Buck” He said softly, not knowing if his friend could hear him. He gently opened his hand to reach for Buck’s and hold it. “Happy Birthday” He said, squeezing. “I miss you”   
Bucky did not stir. Steve was tempted to wake him, but the scan was still active. He needed Buck to heal. Instead he pulled over a chair and sat next to him watching his chest rise and fall. A few minutes past before Steve decided to play some records on his phone. Artie shaw was his choice and reminded him of his past and home.  
Before Bucky, music was the only comfort of home he had. He of course had his team to support him, but this world was still alien in a lot of ways. Modern technology, new cultures, new societies, and in some ways the same old routine of history repeating itself. It never felt like he was a part of the world though. He felt like a visitor but one who could never go home.   
“Artie shaw, really?” Bucky groaned distracting Steve from the view outside. He looked up to smile at him. He just burst into a chuckle and bent over to pull Buck in for a tight hug.   
“It’s so good to see you” Steve said gently pulling away but staying close enough to still touch him.   
“I like the beard” Bucky grinned.  
“I know, I’ve let myself go” Steve joked.  
“It suits you. Why are you here?” He asked with a smile.   
“Not many people reach a hundred years old and look as good as you Buck” Steve said. In truth he had practised that compliment. Bucky smirked.   
“I knew I’d be a handsome old man” He said, and Steve laughed.   
“I bought you something” Steve told him. Bucky sighed before sitting up. “I know we used to say that we would save money and never buy for each other but you’re all I have left of that world” Steve explained reaching back for his rucksack. He felt a little nervous even handing it over. He did not know how Buck would react or if he’d like it. He rummaged in his bag to find the box before handing it to Buck.   
“Oh Steve, I do” Buck joked, and Steve shook his head with a smirk. It was not a ring that was for certain, but Steve felt his cheeks burn even at the joke. Buck opened it with his only hand and smiled at the reveal. He placed the box down and pulled out the shiny dog tags. It was a small token.  
“I did not know what to get you. Wakanda has everything you need and it’s hard to find items from back then” Steve explained but Bucky glared at him. He knew he was blabbering. On the tags Steve had engraved the words ‘Till the end of the line’. He froze in anticipation when Buck read the words, but a huge smile beamed on his face.   
“Thank you Steve” He said before pulling it over his head so it rested on his bare chest. Steve was looking at the claw scars wondering why he had not asked from them be healed. “I just think this one looks cool” Bucky grinned, knowing what Steve was thinking.   
“How is Wakanda?” He asked, hoping he was not suffering in his recovery.   
“I have been welcomed with open arms by many. I haven’t gone far from this building yet due to the regular sessions, but they have promised me a place once I’m stable enough” He smiled.   
“Stable?” Steve quizzed.  
“I am safer than before, but I still have flashbacks, night terrors, and those words they put in my head are lingering” Buck explained.   
“I was expecting you to still be frozen”  
“I’ve been frozen one too many times” Buck laughed.   
“Never again” Steve promised him, and he nodded.   
“Where have you been for the last few months?” Bucky asked.   
“Laying low. I live with Sam away from New York now, we still keep in contact with the others but as far as the Avengers go then we are no more” Steve admitted in defeat. It was always hard to accept the fate of his team.   
“The UN are still after us?” He asked, and Steve nodded.   
“They are torn between that and needing us every time something happens but yes we are still fugitives”  
“You should lay low here. They would never find you” Bucky stated. It was a dream of Steve’s to be free and safe with Bucky. To live a normal life with him away from the prying eyes of governments and the media. He wanted nothing more, but he had a duty. “Don’t even shut me down, just come and look” Bucky explained pulling off the thin blanket.   
He was only wearing tight black boxer shorts and Steve watched his bum bounce as he walked to the windows. He followed him to stand in front of the glass. “There” Bucky pointed out into the city. Steve managed to take his gaze off Buck and look out into the beautiful city spanning out in front of them. It was not like New York. The buildings were grand and tall like it, but they were spread out and different heights allowing them to see the roads, parks, and surrounding land in all directions. Some towered high plated in glass while others were short and decorated in African patterns.   
Steve had no clue where exactly Bucky was pointing. “Past the city to the outskirts” Buck said, and Steve looked out further. He could see patches of open land away from the city and surrounded by nature. “We could live there in peace this time. No swat teams raiding us, no worries about our identities” Buck explained and Steve smiled.   
“Buck” Steve sighed.  
“I know, I know. I’m not fully healed yet and you have a duty to still serve the public, and Wakanda has done enough for us” He said.   
“Trust me I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you like we did in the safe house” Steve said. Bucky pulled him closer with his right hand and kissed him gently. Steve held him in his arms and kissed back softly. It had been so long. He did not want to stop but a ‘huh hum’ stopped them in their tracks.   
They pulled away quickly and let go of each other. Steve’s cheeks were burning. Shuri had walked in on them with Nat. “Twice now” Bucky moaned at Nat.  
“I’m sorry but it is great to see you” She smiled walking towards him to embrace him in a hug.   
“I should put some trousers on” He blushed.   
“Sorry to interrupt but we need you Steve” Shuri said apparently unfazed by the kiss. Steve was burning up. Nat knew but now Shuri knew.   
“W-what for?” He stumbled awkwardly in his reply.  
“The council require your attendance for this proposal even if you have no input in it” She explained. “In a few minutes, join us on the top floor” She explained and headed back out of the room to the elevator.   
“I’ll come and say goodbye later” Nat promised Bucky before following her. Steve looked at Buck in shock, wondering why he did not react to Shuri walking in.   
“Relax Steve, she had scoured my mind for every trigger and memory there is. She knows everything” Buck shrugged before kissing him again.


End file.
